<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ryukyu no Hime: Kagura by TomoXKaguraLover229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437956">Ryukyu no Hime: Kagura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229'>TomoXKaguraLover229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Prophecies because why not!, Character Study, Class Trip, Drama, Gen, Okinawa, Shisa Yaibimii!, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A field trip to Okinawa has turned for the worse when a force field prevents a senior class from leaving. With an ancient prophecy that foretold the destruction of the Ryukyu Islands, Kagura must go on a journey to not only save her friends but also, save her birthland. Influenced by ComradeSakaki's fanfic: "From the Streets"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura/Takino Tomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haisai, every-nyan, to my other epic fanfic: Ryukyu no Hime: Kagura! (A.K.A Princess of Ryukyu: Kagura for the dummies)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come on, it's the Okinawa trip from Azumanga Daioh with additional tidbits for Kagura</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before the school trip to Okinawa and Kagura's done packing her luggage. She then grabs her diary, opens it, lies down on her bed, and starts jotting down the next entry:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every since Yukari-sensei announced our class trip to Okinawa, I had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, returning to Okinawa made me happy, since Japan has reclaimed it from those American soldiers and Shuri Castle is still just as beautiful as I remember back in '92, but on the other hand, I may not be able to see my father and sister due to the limited time we're spending there. I may never get a chance to see my mother's grave. I know that I rarely write in this diary nowadays, but recent events have forced me to do it anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Truly, Kagura</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After one crazy plane trip (in which Osaka wished that should've worn pigtails for the trip), The third-year students finally made it to Naha, the capital of the former Ryukyu Kingdom. Tears formed in Kagura's eyes, as 3 years have turned the city from a dilapidated town ran by the American military to a pristine, tropical city. Perhaps the Japanese government has been working with the local Okinawan government to repair the damage imperialism has done to the island (which was ironic since Japan was once an imperialistic state itself). Nevertheless, Kagura was happy at coming back to Naha.</p><p>"Haisai, Uchina," she whispered, "Haisai."</p><p>Then the Azu-gang see Shureimon Gate, and everyone's fascinated by Chiyo's 2000 yen note, something Kagura can't even afford. As the girls approached Kankaimon, Osaka's interested in the shisa statues guarding the gate, repeating the Okinawan phrase "shisa yaibimii?" whenever she sees the lion-dog statues But when the girls enter the courtyard where the Main Hall is located, Kagura suddenly got a flashback of when she first visits the restored castle back in 1992.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Kagura was sleeping in her bed when her older sister abruptly woke her up.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Gura! Wake up already!" Kagura's older sister, Keito, shouted, "Dad's got a surprise for you!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Kagura jumped out of her bed and ran to the living room, where her dad is hiding a box from her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Kagura, I got a surprise for you!" Kagura's dad said in a sing-songy tone in his voice, "Remember the photos of Shuri Castle I used to show you before you go to bed?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, daddy!" The 9-year-old Kagura eagerly said.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, for your 9th birthday, we're going to the reopening of the castle!" Kagura's father grinned, "In fact, I got a little surprise for you." He then gives Kagura the box.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kagura opened the box, and what was inside brought a smile to her face. It was a light purple Ryuso kimono covered in a hibiscus flower and shisa pattern and a purple sash. "Daddy," she said, "You know we can't afford a Ryuso, how you manage to get one?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Let's just say I have friends," he answered, "But that doesn't matter, you better get dressed!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Then, Kagura (now fully dressed in the kimono) and her family finally arrived at the reconstructed Shuri castle.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Wow, daddy," Kagura said, "It's more beautiful than I imagined! I wished that mommy can be here to see it."</em></p><p>"<em>Kagura, your mother will always be with you," her father said.</em></p><p>" <em>And she'll always watch over you, Gura," Keito added.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Back in the present day, Kagura started to cry due to the words that her father and older sister told her about her late mother, who was killed by a rogue American soldier when she was 4 years old. She then wipes the tears from her eyes, for she must stay strong for her friends.</p><p>The next day, the six girls are at the Manzamo cliffs, where Kagura reminisces about the time her father took her there, as it was one of the few locations her family can afford to go to. When she and her friend went scuba-diving, Kagura felt a strong presence, not a rogue current, but something unnatural. Something... supernatural. After that attraction, the six girls go to Kokusaidori street to buy some souvenirs. While Chiyo and Sakaki are marveling at the little shisa figurines and Tomo and Osaka are annoying Yomi by repeating the words "chinsuko" and "sata andagi" to no end, Kagura started to have another flashback.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The 9-year Kagura was helping her father out with his shop, which sells pottery and carvings of shisas. Her father fashioned himself as an artist, that how he fell in love with her mother, and when the Japanese government allowed the local Okinawans to preserve their culture by establishing a tourism industry, he was enthusiastic because he can finally pursue his passion of being a shop owner to get him and his two daughters out of poverty.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Daddy, are you sure that your shop will bring us more money?" the little Kagura asked her father.</em></p><p>"<em>Of course, Kagura!" Kagura's father said, "Thanks to the Japanese government, we're going live a better life!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Kagura smiled as she knows that someday, she'll have a better life.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>And she did have a better life, attending a prestigious high school and she's on her way to join the National All-Women Swim Team. The following day was exciting for Kagura- as not only she and her friends are going to the beach, but also to another island in the Ryukyu Islands: Iriomote Island. Kagura never went to Iriomote Island when she was 9 years old. In fact, she went to the island on a 6th-grade field trip, where she hoped to see a rare Iriomote cat, but that didn't then. Fortunately for her, one of her friends, Sakaki, was able to not only find one but also pet one without getting bitten. After a tour of Iriomote Island, it was time to hit the beaches of Okinawa, though Kagura didn't feel like jumping in the water or chasing after Tomo.</p><p>"Yukari-sensei, can I see my family tomorrow?" Kagura asked her homeroom teacher, but Yukari cracked up.</p><p>"Kagura, you know that tomorrow we're leaving!"</p><p>Yukari's words echo throughout Kagura's mind during the night. She feared that Yukari would say that in her diary entry, and now her fears are true. She was crying outside of the hotel when her P.E. teacher, Nyamo, walks up to her.</p><p>"Kagura, what's wrong?" Nyamo asked Kagura.</p><p>"Coach, Yukari-sensei told me that tomorrow we're leaving Okinawa, and, and-" Kagura paused, trying to compose her words but the sadness in her heart prevents her from doing that.</p><p>"And what, Kagura?"</p><p>"And I may not get the chance to see my father, my sister, and MY MOTHER'S GRAVE!" Kagura cried, sobbing more tears of sorrow.</p><p>"Don't cry, Kagura," Nyamo said, hugging Kagura in the process, "You'll get your chance in the future. It's just school policy that school trips must last 3 days, not a week."</p><p>Kagura then wiped the tears on her face, "You know coach, you act just like my mother when she was alive."</p><p>Nyamo smiled at Kagura's comment as the two go inside the hotel. But what Kagura and Nyamo didn't know is that a mysterious force field started to form around Okinawa. The next day, the senior students are at the airport, buying some last-minute souvenirs (and Tomo decided to buy turmeric tea to annoy Yomi even more). And then, the PA system turned on:</p><p>"Attention, passengers: All flights to and from Naha are canceled due to mysterious circumstances. We're sorry for the inconvenience."</p><p>Everybody was shocked. The teachers, the students, everyone. What has caused this? Who done it? What mysterious force was behind the flight cancellations?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, the first chapter is Episode 21 of the anime with added scenes, but don't worry, the next chapters are more original.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Do You Mean We Can’t Go Back?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagura introduced her friends and teachers to her family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE, YUKARI-CHAN?!" Tomo shouted.</p>
<p>"Tomo, I tried to convince the airport staff, but they say no," Yukari said, "But the good news is that the hotel that we slept in is letting us have an extended stay, the bad news is that they don't have room for 10 more people!"</p>
<p>"But Yukari-sensei, where are we're going to stay?" Chiyo asked.</p>
<p>"I know where we're going to stay," Kagura spoked up, "My father's house, it's not that far for here."</p>
<p>And so, Kagura led her friends, teachers, and Kaori to the place she lived for the first fourteen years of her life, but the humid air and scorching sun made the trip much more intolerable than normal. It was so sufferable that Sakaki has to give Chiyo-chan a piggyback ride.</p>
<p>"Hey Yomi! can you give me a piggyback ride?" Tomo asked Yomi, but the glasses-wearing girl got annoyed really fast, "Ask me that question one more time and I'll make you regret everything."</p>
<p>"Come on, Yomi, Chiyo-chan's making it look fun," Tomo whined, " And besides, I bet there's some muscle underneath that fat."</p>
<p>Yomi groaned, but she doesn't have the will to hit Tomo right now.</p>
<p>"Sakaki-san, can you please give me a piggyback ride?" Kaori asked Sakaki, but no response came from Sakaki.</p>
<p>"Oh Kaorin, can you give your little old uncle Kim-Kims a piggyback ride?" Mr. Kimura asked Kaori.</p>
<p>"NO CHANCE IN HELL WILL I GIVE YOU A PIGGYBACK RIDE, YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" Kaori retorted.</p>
<p>Soon, noon became dusk, and the seven girls and 3 teachers finally made it to Kagura's old home. It was in better shape than when Kagura last remembered. A two-story house painted white, with a patched-up door and roof. Kagura then pushed the door open.</p>
<p>"Dad, I'm home!" she said.</p>
<p>Then, a dark-skinned man runs up to Kagura and hugs her. "Kagura!" her dad said, "Long time no see!"</p>
<p>"Oh, daddy," Kagura said, "I miss you so much!"</p>
<p>"Oh look at the daddy's girl," Tomo comments, before a slightly taller girl came into the room.</p>
<p>"Gura, what are they doing here?" Keito asked her little sister.</p>
<p>"Yeah Kagura, what are those Yamatonchus doing in our house?" Kagura's father asked his daughter.</p>
<p>"These are my friends and teachers, dad," Kagura explained, "They're staying here until our flight back to Tokyo is uncancelled."</p>
<p>"At least they're not Americans," Keito mentioned.</p>
<p>"You're right, Keito," Kagura's dad signed, "Okay then, all of you can stay here and have dinner with us. By the way, the name's Akio. Akio Katawagawa."</p>
<p>"So, what's for dinner?!" Yukari asked.</p>
<p>"Ha! It's goya champuru with soba noodles!" Akio guffawed, "Kagura, may you do the honor of cooking dinner-"</p>
<p>"-With mom's pot, sure!" Kagura finished, dashing towards the kitchen only to find Osaka being there first. "What in that-?!"</p>
<p>"Ah, Kagura-chan," Osaka calmly said, "Yer pa told me that I can help ya with the cookin'."</p>
<p>"Okay Osaka, you'll get the tofu, pork loin, eggs, goya, and noodles, I'll get my mother's cooking pot," Kagura said to Osaka as she walks outside to fetch her mother's old pot. When she lifts it, she felt some added weight to it. "Huh, it's heavier than I remembered," she noted as she walked back inside the kitchen, set down the pot, and opens the lid. Inside the pot, there was a plump and round Ryukyu boar piglet, taking a little nap.</p>
<p>"GOYA!" Osaka shouted.</p>
<p>"Osaka, it's not a goya melon," Kagura said, holding the little squeaker, "It's a boar piglet."</p>
<p>"But where's its ma and siblings?" Osaka asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Kagura answered, "It may be an orphan, but I'll be its mother. Now, to give it a name. Osaka, got any ideas?"</p>
<p>"Uri-botan," said Osaka.</p>
<p>"Uri-botan?!" Kagura shouted, "How did you come up with that name?!"</p>
<p>"It combines 'boar piglet' with 'peony'."</p>
<p>"Peony?"</p>
<p>"That's what they call boar meat back in the day."</p>
<p>Kagura's face turned blue when Osaka said those words, giving the common "WTF" expression that comes from hearing everything that comes out of Osaka's mouth. Then, the boar piglet woke from its nap, laying its eye on Kagura.</p>
<p>"Puhi~" it squealed, causing Kagura to blush for the first time since the second cultural festival. "Shit, it's so cute!" she said.</p>
<p>"Wow, Kagura-chan," Osaka exclaimed, "I haven't see ya blushin' that much since Chiyo-chan in a penguin suit."</p>
<p>"Osaka, no time to talk about cute things and junk!" Kagura shouted, setting down Uri-botan on the floor and turning on the stove, "We got mouths to feed!" She then pulls out a piece of yellowed paper, which has her late mother's champuru recipe on it.</p>
<p>"Kagura-chan, I didn't know that ya can cook so well," Osaka said, seeing Kagura stir-frying the ingredients in her late mother's pot.</p>
<p>"Well, when your mother taught you how to cook when you're a toddler, you'll have the experience," Kagura said.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the dining room, Akio and Keito told their guests stories of Kagura's childhood when Kagura came out of the kitchen with enough goya champuru and soba noodles to feed everybody in the room. Everybody then started to chow down on the food.</p>
<p>"Wow, Kagura!" Tomo said, taking in a huge mouthful of champuru, "You made this all by yourself?!"</p>
<p>"Yep, mom taught me," Kagura said.</p>
<p>"Kagura-san, you never told us about your mother," Chiyo said, "Where is she?"</p>
<p>Kagura went silent when Chiyo asked her that question before she got out of her chair, took out a photo album, and showed her friends a black-and-white photo. The photo has a picture of a long-haired woman with a 4-year-old Kagura on her shoulders.</p>
<p>"This was the last photo I took with my mother, Sachiko, before-" Kagura paused as tears started to form in her eyes, "That fucking American soldier killed her!"</p>
<p>Everybody except Kagura and her family was shocked, even Mr. Kimura.</p>
<p>"Sachiko was an amazing woman," Kagura's dad explained, " She managed to raise two kids with so little money. She was Kagura's role model. That is before the incident."</p>
<p>"Gura was running around the streets when an American soldier grabbed her," Keito continued, "Mom was able to save her, but the soldier beat mom to death. Gura was so traumatized by the event that she vowed to never speak or learn English."</p>
<p>"So that's the reason why Kagura gets bad grades in my class," Yukari said.</p>
<p>"Other than you taking her from my class," said Nyamo.</p>
<p>"Touche, Nyamo, touche."</p>
<p>"Well then, now that everybody's full, it's time to go to bed," Nyamo announced as everybody finished their meal, "Tomorrow, you students will go out and do something while us teachers will try to contact the principal."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kagura is in her old bedroom with Uri-botan in her arms, when suddenly the door to her room opens.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" Kagura asks.</p>
<p>"Your good old friend Tomo Takino, that's who!" Tomo answered, jumping on to Kagura's bed, "You know what, the more I think about it, we're kinda the same."</p>
<p>"Like how?"</p>
<p>"Well, we're both energetic and aggressive, we both tried to make Sakaki our rival and failed, we're both Knuckleheads, and we both have dead mothers."</p>
<p>"Wait, your mother's dead?!"</p>
<p>"Yep! She died from a disease when I was 10 years old!"</p>
<p>"At least your mother didn't die at the hands of a crazed American soldier."</p>
<p>"Well, when you have 4 siblings and an awesome dad to comfort you, you're not going to be as traumatized."</p>
<p>"4 siblings?!"</p>
<p>"Yep! I'm the middle child of 5!"</p>
<p>"No wonder why you have an over-bloated ego. Say, Tomo, wanna go up to the roof?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Tomo answered as she and Kagura climbed a ladder to the roof. On the roof, the two Knuckleheads admire the nighttime Okinawan sky, though Uri-botan felt uneased.</p>
<p>"Puhi, Puhi~" it squealed.</p>
<p>"Uri-botan, what's wrong?" Kagura asked her boar piglet.</p>
<p>"Uh, Kagura," Tomo said, pointing her finger at the sky, "Is that blue swirly effect on the sky natural?"</p>
<p>"No, " Kagura answered, "but I know my anime enough to know that's a sign of-"</p>
<p>"A force field!" said both Tomo and Kagura. And they're right. There was a force field encasing all of Okinawa Island!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoo! This chapter honestly had the tone of Episode 19 of the Azumanga Daioh anime with the talk between Kagura and Tomo. And this chapter finally revealed Kagura's last name! I also added Uri-botan the Ryukyu boar piglet just because of cuteness to offset the drama. The next chapter will have a huge exposition dump, so get ready for that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So you guys are asking: But Rachel! How does this fanfic come to be?! Well, the fanfic's origins can be traced back to a single line in ComradeSakaki's fanfic "A Dance" (Which I recommend), where Kaorin mentions Kagura's Ryukyuan background. My review of that fanfic has caused her to write "From the Streets" (Which I also recommend), which expands on Kagura's backstory as a Ryukyuan living a poor life. And after I researched Ryukyuan culture and listen to "The Rite of Spring" for the millionth time, this fanfic was born. Yeah, the first chapter is Episode 21 of the anime with added scenes, but don't worry, the next chapters are more original.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>